Scrub
by EnviousCasca
Summary: Follow Sasha as the girl from Earth tries to not only figure out HOW she ended up in Azeroth, but also keep the truth of "World of Warcraft" from her now very REAL traveling companion Zuni... Rating might change as story progresses.
1. Up All Night

**Now before you all get too excited for the new story, first I'd like to say that this is a trial run. I'm not as far along with this as I am with my other stories but I want your opinions before I get too invested in it. This is my first time using one of Blizzards NPC's as a main character, not only that, but it's one of those "real girl transported to fantasy land" type stories, so I'd like to hear what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Zuni and World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard. Sasha and plot belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter One: Up All Night.

_'Everyone's cross to bears the crown they wear on endless holiday._

_'Everyone raises kids in a world that changes life to a bitter game._

_'Everyone works and fights, stays up all night to celebrate the day._

_'And everyone lives to tell the tale of how we die alone some day._

_'Let me get this straight, do you want me here?_

_'As I struggle through each and every year._

_'And all these demons, they keep me up all night.'_

"NOOOOOOO!" The scream rose like a death wail from the dimly lit room. The air was stifling, as if the occupant hadn't opened a window in quite some time.

"OH MY GOD."

"Sasha? Sasha?! Are you okay?! Say something!"

The door burst open and the man and woman looked around frantically before spotting their daughter staring wide-eyed at her computer screen. The parents inched closer to investigate, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She didn't have skype or her email open, no creepy man threatening or harassing her. She didn't seem to be reading any dreadful news about some third-world country.

The screen was engulfed by colorful scenery, some sort of tropical island with... snake creatures and blue-skinned tusked elves. Suddenly the mother and father were _very _irritated.

"Zuni is dead! I couldn't save him! That's totally not fair! Right?" The teenager demanded, looking to her parents for sympathy, only to be met by death glares.

"Your scream just startled the whole _neighborhood,_" her mother seethed.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I didn't scream _that _ loud." However the teenager's retort was shot down by the frantic knocking at the door and the faint sound of sirens in the distance. Her father groaned as she glanced out the window.

"I'm not getting that," she told them decidedly. Her mother rose a slender brow and crossed her arms. _Police got here freakishly fast... were they waiting around the corner or something? _she wondered.

"Oh really?"

"It's not my friends, I don't need to answer it." She knew she was being rude, but she really didn't want to listen to any of the people next door and she _sure as hell _wasn't going to look a police officer in the eye and tell him that he and half his coworkers were called out because she screamed over a _computer game. _

Sure, it was World of Warcraft, but still.

"How do you know it's not your friends? You haven't opened the door."

"I can see from here!" Sasha said, peeking out the window again, but her mother seemed to develop selective hearing and herded her husband out the room.

"Answer the door, young lady, and you'd better explain yourself. I'll be watching!"

Sasha scowled and stomped down the stairs as forcefully as she could. It wasn't _her _fault this house echoed. It wasn't her fault the neighbors were nosey, and it definitely wasn't her fault Zuni's death caught her by surprise like that. Why did he have to die anyway? Stupid Blizz, of all the NPC's they had to kill, it was the one cool one. Why not Garrosh? Or Wrynn? They were ass-hats, no one would miss those two. Oh, but if Garrosh died, who would be the new Warchief? It couldn't be Thrall, he was busy saving the world and having babies or something. Sasha had heard something was going to happen to Garrosh very soon, but her parents were "subtly" trying to kill her gaming addiction and refused to buy the newest expansion. No pandas for her.

_Vol'jin and Sylvanas would totally duke it out for Warchief. Hmm, Sylvanas would win, she's a crazy bitch, _she decided with a happy skip in her step. Sasha was whole-heartedly a Horde player, never really bothered with Alliance. She couldn't ever level an alliance passed 30, not since her cousin introduced her to the game. He would always go on and on about the Alliance, about how they were the "good guys" and how only "dicks and 12 year old boys" play Horde. After that, Sasha immediately created a troll priestess, just to piss the annoying gamer off. She didn't like stereotypers and stubbornly refused to play Alliance until her cousin conceded that the Horde wasn't evil. Though at some point, she may or may not have developed her own stereotypes against the opposing faction, like most gamers do.

Listlessly, Sasha opened the door, not even bothering to plaster a fake smile on her pale face. Her newest neighbors (and probably the same people who called the police) Mr. and Mrs. Newman stared at her with frightened faces. They were about the same age as her parents and had _way _too much free time on their hands, always visiting, always inviting them over for dinner. They were that freaky couple Sasha always saw on tv that were _too _perfect and _too _chipper. And then they turn around and chop you up and mount your head above the fireplace.

Or something.

"Oh, Sasha! We heard that scream! Was that you? Or your mother? Are you both alright?! Don't worry, we already called the police, they're on their way, and if it's nothing, don't worry about that either, we'll just say it was our mistake. So are you alright?" Mr. Newman asked frantically, his wife nodding her head with each syllable he produced.

Sasha gave him an even stare. "My friend died."

The Newman's gasped. "My God!"

"Asashura Lucille Grove! That is NOT what happened! Tell them the TRUTH!" came her mother's scolding tone from the top of the staircase. Yes, her name _was _ Asashura. No, it wasn't a real name, at least as far as she knew. Her mother combined two others for stupid creativity and because it apparently meant "healer of mankind." And no, no one other than her mother called her by her full first name. Sasha rolled her eyes. Fine, her mother wanted the gossipy neighbors to know? They'd know.

"I was playing an mmorpg," Sasha said. Her face took on a cheerful yet embarrassed expression as she explained to the confused couple. "A computer game. And I just got so caught up in it! It felt like real life! Better than real life! But then it turned into a _nightmare _ when my character's best friend died," she pouted. "It caught me by surprise so much that I just screamed! I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to scare anyone!"

Mr. and Mrs. Newman shared a disbelieving look.

"A... computer game?" the wife asked.

"Yes! It's so much fun, you should play sometime!" the teen offered happily. Mr. Newman held up a hand.

"Sorry, maybe next time. We're busy today with uh-"

"Dinner guests."

"-Yes, dinner guests. And we can't keep them waiting."

Sasha feigned disappointment. "Aw, that's too bad. Oh!" She turned to glance at the upcoming police officer. "Well, I'll leave this guy to you. You did say you'd talk to him for me, right?"

Mr. Newman hesitated, clearly not excited by the prospect of retelling the ridiculous story. "Uh..."

"Great! Thanks!" she said before closing the door on the visitors. She turned back to face the furious adults. "Have no fear, citizens. Danger has been averted. No, please! Save your praise, however if you _truly _feel the need to thank me, I take all the usual forms: cash, credit, checks, first born child-"

"Which is you," her mother pointed out, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Hey, who doesn't want more of me in the world? No one, that's who. However, the world might not be able to handle the sheer awesome, so hold off on the clone at least 'til I'm older, that way the younger generation will always have a 'me'." She was rambling now and she knew it, but there was no other way to delay the scolding Mrs. Grove was planning for her daughter.

"Asashura-"

Dammit, talking wasn't working, time for Plan B. "Soooo, mind if I go up to my room now? There's a raid in an hour and I need to get ready."

"No, you may not. We need to talk."

Okay, Plan C.

Mr. Grove looked at the teenager, perplexed. "Didn't your friend just die? Don't you have to go to his funeral?"

Sasha arched an eyebrow at her father. She somehow could never get used to the amazingly stupid questions her parents threw her way. It was like human beings naturally dropped an IQ point every year after 25.

"Dad, it's a game. Y'know... the whole purpose is to kill countless people many, many times and dance on their corpses until they inevitably rage-life-quit? We don't really do funerals."

"That sounds terrible." Sasha shrugged. "_Children _play this game?"

She scowled. "Ugh, children are the worst! Seriously, there should be an age requirement on that thing. Actually, I'm pretty sure there is."

"What's 'rage-life-quit'?"

"Enough! I'm not finished!" Her mother seethed.

During all of this Sasha had managed to inch her way around so that now she had her back to the staircase leading to her room while her parents faced her with their backs to the front door. She gave her mother an impish grin.

"Oh yes, we are. Aaaaand I'm gone!" The young blonde scurried up the stairs, quick as a rabbit. She made a mad dash for her room as Mrs. Grove shouted after her.

"Young lady, get back here!"

She shut the door behind her, flicking the lock into place. The doorknob rattled and her mother's indignant tone rose from behind the barrier as if it were nothing more than paper.

"Feign death," Sasha whispered to herself in amusement. She sat in her chair with a satisfied sigh and slipped her headphones over her ears. _I really need to sound proof this room, _ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Turning her attention back to the game she logged off the low level alt and onto her main, Cihuateteo. The corner of her screen immediately lit up with green text from the guild, some of it addressed to her, some of it obviously mid-conversation.

_Arrowtoknee: Teo! U raiding tonight?_

_ Chihuateteo: ofc! Do U kno what we're doin? DS?_

_ Arrowtoknee: I thought Kara._

_ Orphandonor: Heard it was Uld._

_ Chihuateteo: lol so no one knows. Whens Mega getting on?_

_ Orphandonor: idk, he was on a min ago. Wanna bg til then?_

_ Chihuateteo: yeah sure._

_ Snoflakez: ooooh, me too!_

The girl gamer quickly inspected her priest, switching both her spec and her set. The invitation for Orphan's group popped up and she accepted, the images of a forsaken and blood elf appearing in the top corner of her screen.

A few hours later and still no sign of the guild leader. Core raiders drifted in and out like the wind, quickly losing interest once they realized the raid was nonexistent. Sasha glanced up at the tiny clock attached to her minimap and groaned. It was ten o'clock and she still had homework for three different classes due tomorrow. Her rumbling stomach reminded the girl that she hadn't eaten since lunch. Apparently this was either her mother's passive-aggressive revenge or she was trying to starve her child out of her room. Either way, Sasha was fairly certain it was child abuse.

_Chihuateteo: Ugh, sorry guys, gotta call it quits, gotta do my homework._

She added a sad face at the end as emphasis for her apology. Snoflakez didn't reply, already immersed in another battleground, but Orphan replied with a quick goodnight before returning to guild chat.

She moved over to her bed and stared miserably at her schoolbag. She really didn't feel like doing her homework, but both her math and science papers were in there, the two subjects she was flunking, and if she continued to ignore them she probably wouldn't graduate highschool with her friends. She snatched the bag up, huffing irritably and rooted through it for the right binders. Whatever, she'd suffer through these then coast through her spanish, then sleep and pretend like there was no school tomorrow or ever.

_12:00 am._

_ Fuck it! I'm sleeping. _The science was done, Sasha just blindly answered everything and anything that required even the smallest mathematical effort she left blank.

But she couldn't leave the entire math assignment blank. Not only that, but her teacher demanded she show her work, and since she couldn't staple her calculator to it she was forced to break her brain over things she was _positive _they had never gone over in class. Halfway through and tired as hell, she gave up, wishing she could find whoever invented homework and mind flay them to death.

_Bet Zuni didn't ever have to deal with homework, _Sasha thought as she changed into a pair of grey cotton shorts and a white tank. She loved the new troll starting area, it was her first time playing it even after cataclysm started, more interested in the new zones and leveling her other alts than anything else. However she was still incredibly bitter that the npc Zuni was killed and Blizzard made it quite clear he wasn't coming back.

_Why go through so much effort of making a character awesome- of giving him his own _voice actor _and then kill him before you even leave the island? Whatever, Blizz is lame, _she decided with frustration. She popped her headphones in and set her ipod's volume low as she settled in to sleep.

_Someone should've told Zuni the rules about fire..._

††††

††††

Zuni perked up at a sudden noise. A rise in voices toward the beach. It was late, the sky was painted with colors as the sun disappeared below the the horizon. Normally, everyone would either be in the center of the island, eating together and enjoying each other's company after a hard day's training, or the more solitary trolls would go straight to their huts and eat there.

But not today.

No, something had caught everyone's attention at the shore. Zuni didn't know what it was, but he could sense it in the air, washing over the island. Panic, confusion, alertness. Danger.

His eyes narrowed as he quietly snuck over to the beach. He was still a shaman in training, and technically he shouldn't investigate. He should have left it to the experienced soldiers and trainers to deal with; but if the growing crowd at the shoreline was anything to go by he wasn't the only one ignoring his better judgment. He stretched to his full height, trying to catch a glimpse over wall of tusks, ears and flashy hair. What he saw made his eyes go wide with astonishment.

A human. A small human girl curled up and sleeping in the sand. She seemed unarmed, wearing nothing more than a skimpy pair of shorts and shirt that would do nothing to protect her from the mob of enemies currently surrounding her. Her blonde hair was short and blocked her face from view but despite that Zuni could tell she was young, barely a woman.

The circle of trolls watched and wondered. How _did _a human get all the way to the Echo Isles? Zuni tore his eyes from the sight to cast a quick glance around. He quickly spotted a familiar green crest of hair and silently made his way over to the other troll.

"Oi, Zen! Ya see dis, mon? What's goin on?"

His friend, Zen'Toki, a druid also training on the islands, looked over at him and grinned in excitement. Before the taller troll could answer, he was interrupted by a stern voice from below.

"What's it look like, ya fool? A human girl has snuck onto da island. I've never seen sometin' so reckless in my whole life," Setija exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. The two men looked down at her. Setija had already finished her training as a shaman some time ago, but she returned to help the Darkspears reclaim their home from Zalazane. Even after the others left she stayed behind to help train the fledgelings and restore the Echo Isles to their former glory.

Zuni turned from his friends to look back at the human. "Sooo, she just washed up here? Is anyone gonna wake her up?"

"I think dey waiting' for Vol'jin," Zen said and pointed as the troll leader made his appearance. The great shadow hunter towered above the others. He peered down at the girl, a look in his eyes Zuni couldn't place.

"What's da meaning of dis?" Vol'jin's voice rumbled, silencing the excited murmurs of the crowd.

One of Vol'jin's men, Tortunga, spoke first. "The human was found washed up on shore less than an hour ago. No boat or companions or any signs of a struggle. It's as if she just appeared."

"Could be a mage!" Zuni glanced around to find the owner of the voice, but no one stepped forward. Vol'jin's eyes briefly rose to the crowd, the only acknowledgement he gave to the suggestion. Seti, however, refused to let the comment slide.

"No way, mon. No mage is so stupid dat dey just port demselves to da echo isles."

Zen blinked at her. "But ya just called her an idiot. Make up ya mind!"

Seti glared wickedly at him. Zuni and the other trolls silently watched. Setija was normally a calm and easy going woman, even in the middle of battle, she took everything in stride. Zuni was among a few trouble makers that had tried figuring out what it would take to make the older shaman snap only to fail in the end. Apparently it took an unconscious member of the Alliance infiltrating her home island.

"My mind _is _made up! I said mages aren't stupid. None in their right mind would port to the middle of Horde territory alone and no supplies ta speak of! Dis girl aint a mage. Not a mage and not a soldier!" Seti turned her glare on the human. "She sometin' else."

Her words set the other trolls on edge. No magic or combat training, so the human was probably a civilian and not sent by the Alliance. Then why was she here? Zuni wasn't entirely sure about what Seti said. Something about the human felt … off. Almost mystical but completely foreign to him as a shaman.

"Well," Vol'jin said, silencing everyone again. "We won't know 'til she wakes, so…" Without hesitation he reached for the girl.


	2. One Way or Another

**Bam! New chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, it means so much (and it's giving me hope for this story). Lot of talking in this chapter, but this pretty much focuses on Sasha's reaction to her situation and getting herself OUT of it, so that's also why she's suddenly acting like a different person. I mean, really. Who acts like their everyday selves when tossed into a fantasy world? I know I don't! :P**

**Chapter/song title and lyrics belong to Blondie. Why song lyrics? Because I can.**

**World of Warcraft and Zuni belong to Blizzard.**

**Sasha and plot belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter Two: One Way Or Another

_'One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_'I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_'One day, maybe next week_

_'I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha.'_

Sasha had opened her eyes groggily after being shook awake. She expected to be swaddled in her blankets like a baby, being gently but impatiently roused by her mother. She expected to hear the every day aggravation of the woman threatening to make her take the bus to school, or worse, walk. A normal morning.

She did _not _expect to open her eyes to a _troll_ shaking the brain cells out of her. Even as her eyes immediately recognized the racial traits, the tusks, the sharp features, the hair, her mind couldn't quite process the reality of the situation.

_Wow, _she thought, unable to stop herself from letting out a small gasp. _Most vivid dream. _Ever. _I really hope I remember this when I wake up. _Her excitement didn't last long. The red haired troll noticed she was awake and grabbed her by both arms, lifting her forcefully to her feet. Sasha protested and whined loudly but her words fell on deaf ears.

"What are ya doin' here, human?" His voice was deep and commanding and under normal circumstances anyone would have immediately answered. Sasha, however, did not. She was too busy staring at his face like a dumb schmuck.

_What's wrong with my brain? Why did I make trolls so fugly IRL? _she frowned and looked about. They were like overgrown blue monkeys. She sighed, disappointed with her own imagination. Whenever she played the game she loved hearing the troll NPC's with their jamaican accents. Somewhere along the way her image of trolls shifted to match the voices, like if the entire cast of Cool Runnings suddenly developed blue skin, and tusks. However, while she wasn't _woefully _wrong in that assumption- they did have two arms, two legs and a face- there were still enough differences to make Sasha cringe. Their noses and chins were so big, their limbs so long and their skin so… not normal.

"Answer him," a second troll barked. Sasha jumped at his tone. Several of the Darkspear behind her stepped closer threateningly, but her interrogator gave a quick motion to them and they begrudgingly backed down.

_Okaaaaay, I'd really like to wake up now, _she thought with a pathetic whimper. The big troll frowned as she remained silent. Behind him, a troll with white hair and sandy colored armor unsheathed a vicious looking axe. Sasha felt a wave of cold fear crawl down her back. "This is stupid. Stupidest dream _ever! _I want to wake up now, I mean seriously I've clearly been hitting the mmorpgs too hard if I'm dreaming of trolls-"

"Dis is no dream, human," the leader said. Sasha fought the urge to roll her eyes. That was what _all _the dream figments said. Next she'd be flying over Paris or partying it up with Johnny Depp and that guy who played Thor, then later they would tell her that Heath Ledger's death was just a big hoax.

"Like Joaquin Phoenix or Amanda Bynes, but y'know… _actually _ a hoax," she mumbled to herself, staring off into space. The leader of the trolls raised a quizzical brow before shaking his head with a sigh. He turned to his two advisors, the three of them whispering quietly. The leader eventually nodded and suddenly the warrior from earlier leapt at the girl, striking her soundly in the gut. Sasha gasped, the wind knocked out of her. It didn't feel like a dream anymore.

"Wha-" she tried to speak- to catch her breath- but this time the warrior grabbed her by the hair, almost lifting her off her feet. "Oh my god… Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Sasha cried hysterically. She reached up behind her, clutching her roots in vain to try and loosen the angry creature's grip.

"Now dat I finally have ya attention, I'll ask ya again," the troll leaned closer to her, his fiery eyes narrowing. "What are ya doin' here, human?"

"I don't know!" Sasha sobbed. "I went to sleep in my room- in the real world- and then I woke up here!"

"Don't believe her!"

"She's lyin'!"

Her eyes widened as she searched for the owners of the scornful voices. It was then she realized just how _surrounded _by this angry mob she was. _What. The. HELL?! What's going on? Am I asleep? Am I crazy? Is this a prank?! What the fuck?!_

"Look! I don't know whats going on or what the hell kinda shit I took before I went to bed last night but it was clearly some crazy grade A bath salts cuz I have NO fucking idea how I got here and you all-" her voice trembled, losing it's aggressive edge. "-Look very VERY real."

"So you don't remember how ya got here here?" the warrior snarled. She nodded vigorously and hoped they would believe her. The leader frowned but said nothing. "Likely story!" The crowd seemed to agree.

Sasha's eyes widened. "It's true! I swear!"

"Da real question is how ya got all the way from ya alliance territory to da Echo Isles without ya weapons or armor and no scratch on ya."

Sasha fumed. "Cuz I'm not _from _ Stormwind! I'm not Alliance! I'm from the real world! I'm an American!"

"I told ya!" All eyes turned to stare at a white haired troll woman as she stepped forward triumphantly. "Seti said dat girl not normal! And she aint!-"

"No, no she aint," Sasha agreed.

"-Vol'jin, what ya gonna do about her?"

"Send her home- wait, what? Vol'jin?"

Whiplash was starting to be a problem for Sasha. She gapped at the leader who she belatedly recognized as Vol'jin himself.

He frowned. "I been to many places in the world, but I never heard of 'American'. Maybe she tellin' the truth, maybe not. Either way, she still trespassing on Horde land." Sasha swallowed hard. This wasn't going to end well, was it?

"W-wait!" She cried, scrambling for something- ANYTHING- to save herself. They watched her cautiously. "Aren't you the least bit curious about _who _dumped me here? I know I am! I mean sure, this time, it was just a defenseless girl. But what about next time?! I just wanna go home and forget this whole thing, but it's you guys who are gonna keep getting these uninvited guests! Don't you wanna find out who's behind this and stop them?"

Vol'jin and his advisors considered her words. With a nod from the Darkspear leader, the warrior released his grip on Sasha's hair.

"Ya keep sayin' the 'real world' what d'ya mean by that?"

"I mean what I mean," Sasha quipped before catching herself. She winced as the fingers on her scalp tightened again. "Uh, well… I'm not really sure how to explain it other than: I'm not from Azeroth." It felt weird saying it. Then again the entire situation was surreal and mind-blowing. She had to fight the urge to look for hidden cameras. Was she being Punk'd?

"Outland?" Vol'jin pressed.

Sasha sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. The very idea of what's happened to me, where I'm from and I imagine even for people here this is a completely foreign concept."

"Try." Wow, real charmer. And trolls were her favorite race? She was so rolling Alliance when she woke up.

"I-um, well." She had a very bad feeling about telling Vol'jin the truth. Even if this was a crazy real dream, some things were just best left unsaid. Telling someone they and their entire world were just pawns in a game for another race's entertainment and the global war that had been going on for God knows how long was only started for a good spicy plot probably wouldn't end well. But what would she tell him?

_ I suppose I could try to explain it without mentioning WOW…_ She honestly wasn't too sure about that idea. Like most people she talked about what she liked. She liked Wold of Warcraft and she talked _a lot. _But if it meant escaping the Darkspear Trolls in one piece, she'd learn to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, to put it plainly: I'm from another planet called Earth, it's not in this solar system or any nearby, at least I don't think it is. Where I'm from, there's only humans and we have no magic which is why I'm so utterly absolutely confused as to why and how I got here."

For once, the crowd was quiet.

"What happened to the other races? Ya kill dem all?"

At least it was for a moment.

Sasha shrugged. "No, it's always just been humans. Well, and animals. But they're not, like… what's the words? Sentient? So they don't count."

Silence again. She shifted nervously, her eyes jumping from face to face. Why were they quiet? Did she say something wrong? Were they going to kill her? If she died would she wake up in her bed? _But what if it's real and I really do die? Then I probably shouldn't die… But what if it's just a dream and I'm stuck here until I 'die'? Then they have to kill me! But… ehhh whatever. _Sasha stopped the seemingly endless train of thought with a scoff, earning herself a few glares. _Either I die and wake up or I don't let them kill me, simple as that! _the teenager decidedly ignored the giant flaw in that idea and turned her focus back to Vol'jin.

However, the Darkspear leader was apparently done with her. "Vanira," he called. "See to it dis one is secured in one of da cages. I want her watched day an' night." As said troll stepped forward and grabbed the girl, the crowd erupted in excited chatter. Some of it about her, some already moving on to more interesting things now that the "threat" was taken care of. Above the din, Sasha's ear picked up the voice of the white haired shaman from earlier.

"Dammit Zen, Zuni! Move ya useless hides! Get back to ya bunks before I fillet ya!"

Sasha's eyes widened and she stood rooted to her spot, searching for that face. His face. _No way… I watched him die just this morning. Is he really here? _

"Why ya gotta be so violent, Seti? And what ya even know about filleting?"

No, that wasn't the voice…

"Don't tempt her, mon! Her best friend's a Forsaken! I bet she knows a ting or two!"

_There._

He stood there between his two friends, laughing at Seti's expense and occasionally glancing her direction. He was different than she imagined. But then again, _all _the trolls were different than she imagined, so she supposed she shouldn't be too disappointed. As Vanira escorted her toward the center of the island realization hit her. _If he's still alive and I'm _actually _here… Will he still die? Did I get here before the naga invasion?_

"Is there an empty cage far from those overgrown snakes? I don't want to find her missing an arm jus' cuz she got curious."

Well that answered that.

_So he's going to die soon. _The thought made her queasy, knowing someone's life would end soon and there was nothing she could do about it. Sasha cast a sheepish glance toward the two massive troll guards as she was shoved inside a wooden cage. She could try to warn them, but who would listen? They would think she was just trying to escape. With a sigh the teenager got comfortable, though not before checking if there was anything nasty on the floor of the cage. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. _Okay, I'm bored! _With another glance at her captors Sasha pulled out her iPod which had been tucked in her bra.

Now that she was here, she wasn't sure how to recharge it once the battery ran out. Then again she still wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't some elaborate scheme, so maybe it was fine? Either way, music was her greatest comfort and she wasn't willing to risk losing her only remnant on reality on the chance someone noticed she had it. _So you fuckers are gonna listen to me sing. Deal with it._

As the night went by she was quiet at first, less than a whisper. She gained enough courage to sing a little louder when her two guards made no complaints though she knew they had heard her. It was a short time later when she had already gotten through several songs when she saw them: Vol'jin and his companions. She kept singing but her eyes followed them across the island as best she could in the dark.

_"The dragonfly it ran away. But it came back with a story to say." _They seemed to be looking at everything. The raptors, the weapons, the food. _"Dirty paws and furry coat. She ran down the forest slope. To the forest of talking trees. They used to sing about the birds and the bees." _They inspected everything. Why? Sasha's eyes widened as it clicked. The naga invasion. He was making sure their supplies would last. _"The bees had declared a war. The sky wasn't big enough for them all. The birds, they got help from below. From dirty paws and the creatures of snow." _She almost jumped when the shadow hunter caught her eye. _"And for a while things were cold. They were scared down in their holes." _Why was he walking toward her? She wasn't doing anything wrong. Go, shoo Vol'jin! Go away! _"The forest that once was green. Was colored black by those killing machines." _It didn't matter if she was crazy. It didn't matter she was in a cage. It didn't matter if a small part of her still admired Vol'jin, knowing he was going to lead his people against Garrosh's oppression. _"But she and her furry friends. Took down the queen bee and her men." _She was going to get out of here and she was going to get home. One way or another she would get home. _"And that's how the story goes. The story of the beast with those four dirty paws."_

††††

††††

Vol'jin had heard the noise from the other side of the training area in the center of the island. He, Vanira and Tortunga had been discussing plans of attack against the sea witch and checking their resources when Vanira asked if anyone else heard singing. He had planned on ignoring it, she wasn't a spell-caster so he didn't have to worry about any sort of incantation, but when he glance over toward the cage he was surprised to find the girl staring straight at him. The three finished walking, but instead of going straight back to his hut, Vol'jin made a detour to the human's cage. He could see the girl's eyes widen as he came toward her but she didn't stop singing.

As he stopped in front of the wooden holding cell he took a moment to observe her. She was small, though for her kind she was probably considered average height with a severe lack of feminine curves. Her hair was blonde. Not the same golden yellow as his race, more like the dry grass that grew in the Barrens. It was straight and started off short in the back, at the base of her skull and grew longer as it reached the front until it touched her collar bone. Wide hazel eyes stared up at him with a hint of fear.

"Go to sleep, girl," he ordered. Even if she was a civilian, she was still a potential threat and though he trusted his men he didn't know a single thing about this "American". He wasn't willing to leave until he knew she would behave.

The tail end of her song died abruptly as her mouth snapped shut. She frowned and huffed and crossed her arms looking for all the world like a child about to throw a tantrum. Vol'jin raised a single brow at her but waited. He wouldn't leave until she complied.

"Fine!" She conceded. With great exaggeration she lied down on the ground. "I was done singing anyway!" Vol'jin shook his head and left, satisfied for the moment she would do as she was told and sleep. He sensed Vanira and Tortunga follow close behind, though he could tell neither were too happy with the unexpected guest.

"What are we going to do with her?" Vanira asked.

"We're gonna wait," he replied. "The Sea witch be more important right now. We need to focus all our energy on defeating her and the naga."

"And after?"

"After… We send her back where she came. One way or another."


End file.
